


Тишина

by Schuu



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape, Tentacles, Violence, non-con, Изнасилование, анальный секс, нонкон, постканон, принуждение, секс, секс с екаями, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Нацуме присылают проклятую вещь, но проклятье падает вовсе не на него.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Нацуме на ЗФБ 2017.  
> Почитать и посмотреть выкладки можно [здесь](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485809)

То, что ситуация патовая, Нацуме понял мгновенно. Он никогда бы не подумал, что обряд экзорцизма с Натори и Матобой может пройти неудачно.

Когда двумя днями ранее под их с Танумой дверью оставили небольшую коробку, он просто решил, что это очередная посылка с e-bay и даже не обратил внимания на печать под бумажкой с адресом. 

Он отставляет коробку в сторону и возвращается к учёбе — семестр почти закончился и, экзамены близко. Только когда Танума возвращается с работы и находит коробку, то сразу же её вскрывает.

— Нацуме, это ты заказывал?

Они смотрят на три странных гипсовых фигурки на общей подставке. Окрашенные в чёрный, очень старые на вид и с трещинами по всей шероховатой поверхности. Танума быстро определяет, что они состарены искусственно, а Нацуме чувствует странную исходящую от них тёмную ауру.

— Поставь, лучше не трогай.

В ту ночь Танума не спит до утра. Он ворочается рядом, и Нацуме чувствует это, потому что сам не может заснуть от неясного чувства тревоги. Наутро Танума выходит на балкон их общей квартиры и долго смотрит вниз. Когда Нацуме зовёт его, он не отвечает. И лишь потом оборачивается и произносит то, от чего у Нацуме кровь стынет в жилах.

Нацуме втаскивает Тануму в комнату и закрывает балкон. Затем звонит Натори.

— Он хочет покончить с собой.

Натори не дослушивает и приезжает так быстро, как только может. Осматривает фигурку, к которой не решается подойти даже Хиираги. Она стоит у самой двери и внимательно наблюдает за хозяином.

Затем приезжает Матоба, потому что Натори понимает: он не справится в одиночку. Они запирают Тануму в спальне и убедившись, что там нет опасных для жизни предметов. К тому моменту он уже предпринимает попытку перерезать себе горло.

Вместе готовятся и чертят пентограммы, вешают на стены амулеты. Затем на руки Нацуме, так как ему предстоит завершить ритуал прикосновением к фигурке. Может, именно эти знаки и спасут его впоследствии.

Но ничего не выходит. Защита проклятия отбрасывает их в стороны, как кукол. Они решают оставить всё как есть, пока не найдут решение. Но Матоба не разрешает оставаться в одной квартире с проклятой вещью.

И они уезжают на пустующую квартиру Натори. По-прежнему следят, чтобы Танума ничего с собой не сделал. Матоба уезжает, но оставляет своих слуг следить за ними и отправляет одного на квартиру Нацуме и Танумы, где осталась фигурка.

Дальше всё становится только хуже. Нацуме просыпается от нехватки воздуха. Чудом приходит в себя. Натори сидит сверху, глаза горят жутким гневом и ненавистью. Его руки на шее Нацуме. Никогда в своей жизни он не был свидетелем столь открытого проявления гнева.

Он сбрасывает обезумевшего экзорциста с себя лишь с помощью слуги Матобы, влетевшего в двери как ветер. Натори отвлекается на него, что даёт Нацуме время отдышаться и выбежать из комнаты.

— Хиираги, хватай его! — кричит он не своим голосом и в два счёта изгоняет ёкая Матобы.

— Хиираги, нет! — Нацуме пытается запереть Натори в комнате.

— Натори-сан, вы уверены?.. — Хиираги не решается вмешаться. Она не может читать их мысли или сердца, потому не знает, что происходит. Нападать на Нацуме ей не хочется, но и ослушаться хозяина она не в праве.

— Хватай, я сказал!

Она без всякого желания оттаскивает Нацуме от двери, но позволяет ему ударить и оттолкнуть себя. За это время Натори успевает выбраться из комнаты. Их борьба продолжается на кухне, и это просто страшно. Ненависть и непонятная злоба приводят в ужас.

— Придите в себя! Вы же одержимы проклятьем!

— Заткнись… — почти шипит Натори. Он выше и сильнее, и он швыряет Нацуме к стене, не жалея сил. — Умри, — он хватает нож с подставки и режет воздух перед собой. Затем бросается вперёд.

Другой ёкай влетает в окно и мешает Натори это сделать, нападает сзади и оплетает его ноги и руки.

Матоба врывается через входную дверь с ещё парой слуг и людей. Он успевает вырубить Натори прежде, чем тот успевает что-либо предпринять.

Пока его люди обрабатывают порез на животе Нацуме — Натори всё же задел его, когда схватил нож, — и проверяют Тануму, он рассказывает о проклятии, пробуждающем и усиливающем в людях их худшие стороны. Те, о которых они боялись признаться сами себе. Он спокоен и улыбается. И Нацуме не понимает, что вызывает у Матобы такую улыбку. Пока не понимает.

***

Матоба крепко сжимает запястья Нацуме и отводит в стороны. Пугающе сильный.

— Остановись, — шепчет Нацуме.

— Если очень попросишь.

Касание языка рядом с ухом почти отвратительно. Нацуме дёргается изо всех сил и сбрасывает с себя Матобу. В его зрачках жуткое красноватое свечение. Как в глазах Натори раньше. Как в глазах Танумы…

«Что мне теперь делать? Как мне им всем помочь? Где ты, сэнсэй, когда так нужен?»

Нацуме перекатывается на живот, поднимается на четвереньки, пытаясь уползти от одержимого Матобы.

— Схватить его, — раздаётся команда.

Бездушные ёкаи-марионетки тянут свои длинные руки к Нацуме, обвивают его шею и сковывают ноги. Он начинает задыхаться, пытается сбросить с себя путы.

— А теперь поиграем…

— Не смей! — Нацуме почти хрипит.

Ёкай тянет его вверх, заставляет запрокинуть голову. Нацуме не видит, что делает Матоба, но судя по прикосновению руки к горлу, он накладывает заклинание.

— Тишина, — произносит он, и заклинание мгновенно обретает силу — голос Нацуме пропадает.

Ёкай растягивает его руки в стороны и сжимает в своих призрачных кнутах до боли сильно. Брыкаться не получается, ни отогнать его, ни ударить. С каждым движением Нацуме всё больше осознает свою беспомощность.

«Нет, чёрт возьми, нет!»

Он никогда не видел у Матобы такого жуткого и маньячного взгляда. И никогда бы не увидел, если бы не та проклятая фигурка.

Прикосновение к паху болезненно. Матоба не церемонится, когда стягивает с Нацуме штаны. Рвёт майку, но не касается раны, которую нанёс Натори. В отличие от него, Матоба вовсе не хочет убивать Нацуме. Сейчас ему кажется, что умереть проще, чем стать жертвой изнасилования.

Руки ёкаев тянут вверх, приподнимая его над полом, опутывают и разводят ноги в стороны. Матоба смотрит.

«Хорошо, я вытерплю, я смогу». Нацуме мысленно себя успокаивает. Всё это жутко и унизительно. И больно. Руки быстро начинают неметь, а ноги сводит судорогой. Он предпринимает ещё одну безуспешную попытку вырваться.

— Тише, — шепчет Матоба, приближаясь, — будешь так напрягаться — рана откроется.

Он касается губами поверх бинтов на животе, и Нацуме передёргивает от отвращения. А ведь Матоба когда-то хотел быть его любовником.

— И это тело досталось мальчишке, который только и хочет, что покончить с собой? Видно, он гораздо интереснее, да?

Нацуме закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этот взгляд. Но он, как на зло, уже отпечатался в памяти. Поцелуи и язык ещё ощущаются на коже, когда ягодиц касается что-то холодное и мерзкое. Нацуме лишь сильнее зажмуривается, когда оно щекочет вход и без труда скользит внутрь. Не больно, но очень неприятно. Матоба смеётся. Почему он смеётся? Смеялся бы он, если бы не был одержим? Нацуме открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Конечно, Матоба не виноват, но как же он сейчас его ненавидит. Стоит открыть глаза, как его сковывает ужас. Матоба не касается его, он стоит в шаге и просто смотрит. А это значит, что…

Тонкое, как жгут, щупальце ёкая скользит внутрь, утолщаясь с каждым сантиметром. Медленно, беспрепятственно. Чем глубже проникает, тем сильнее расширяет его. От осознания этого Нацуме сжимается, дёргается, собирая в себе последние силы. И чувствует неприятный, болезненный толчок. Его руки отпускают, и он валится вперёд, ничем и никем не поддерживаемый. Но отползти не получается — ноги по-прежнему скованы.

Матоба смеётся, когда Нацуме тянется к нему:

— Да, сделай такое лицо ещё раз.

«Пошёл к чёрту!»

— Что, с Танумой так не поиграешь? — Матоба обходит его и исчезает из поля зрения. — Поверь мне, если ты расслабишься — удовольствие будет незабываемым.

Нацуме чувствовал щупальце уже в районе живота… ничего хуже он в своей жизни ещё не испытывал. Щупальце проходило глубже, становилось шире, больше и вместе с тем всё больнее.

— Прекрати, прекрати это… — он беззвучно шевелит одними губами.

Матоба не видит его. Скользкие пальцы гладят его живот, скользят ниже, сжимают член.

— Хочешь испытать кое-что поинтереснее?

Пока Матоба говорит это и издевается, Нацуме сдерживается изо всех сил. Ещё одно движение внутрь, и ему кажется, что его разорвёт от боли. К счастью, всё прекращается, щупальце замирает. И Нацуме вместе с ним. Он боится сделать лишнее движение. Только не может сдержать дрожь во всём теле.

— Поцелуешь меня? — шепчет Матоба.

Нацуме было не до ответов. Ему вообще было сложно сосредоточится на чём-то, кроме своих ощущений и растягивающей тяжёлой боли. Она стала уменьшаться так же внезапно, как и появилась. Щупальце скользит обратно, и, казалось, выходит из него бесконечно долго. Нацуме опять содрогается, когда оно полностью выходит.

«Пожалуйста, только не снова…»

— Поцелуешь меня? — повторяет свой вопрос Матоба.

«Что? Что мне тебе ответить?»

Матоба обходит его и опускается на колени — на уровень лица Нацуме. Мягко берёт его пальцами за подбородок и выжидательно смотрит в глаза. Эта нежность, с которой он с ним обращается, так отличается от того, через что заставляет проходить. Что приказывает с ним делать.

— Я жду.

И Нацуме кивает. Он надеется, что так всё быстрее закончится. Матоба всегда его хотел. И может, если получит, то отпустит.

— Спасибо, — Матоба касается его губ.

Он проникает своим языком в его рот, ласкает, всё глубже… воздуха начинает катастрофически не хватать. Одна рука Матобы гладит и сжимает член Нацуме. Неприятно и скользко. К его руке добавляется щупальце ёкая, тонкий кончик скользит к головке члена. Когда он проникает, Нацуме не сдерживается и кусает Матобу. Тот не отпускает его, а наоборот, сильнее сжимает подбородок пальцами одной руки и член — другой. Щупальце неглубоко, но болезненно скользит в уретру. Руки Нацуме свободны, и он сжимает ворот майки Матобы. Кажется, у него хватит сил, чтобы разорвать эту ткань. Тянется пальцами к повязке на глазу. Сорвать, отвлечь его. Он не успевает. А Матоба смеётся, пока запястья Нацуме оплетают и стягивают ёкайские руки-хлысты.

— Это больно только в начале, как и всё, в принципе. Потом боли не будет.

«Нет. Нет! Не хочу!»

Руки опять тянет вверх, ставит Нацуме на колени.

— Теперь я, ладно? — Матоба продолжает шептать, целует его в шею, массирует ладонью член. Но не касается головки, где входит щупальце. Сейчас оно неподвижно, и за всеми ощущениями Нацуме перестает о нём думать, пока Матоба не опускается ниже и не проводит языком по всей длине его члена. Это отзывается в нём, но не отвращением, а наоборот, удовольствием. 

Физиология. Это просто физиология. Реакция на ласку — и ничего больше. Матоба продолжает ласкать его языком, гладит пальцами основание, заставляет его член встать.

Нацуме готов заплакать от бессилия. Ему не нравится, он не готов к тому, как реагирует его собственное тело.

Матоба обводит языком головку его члена и отрывается:

— Я представлял тебя на своём месте. Твой рот, твой язык.

«Замолчи! Заткнись!» Нацуме смотрит на то, как заведён Матоба, как хочет его. И закрывает глаза, потому что просто не хочет это видеть. Его поворачивают спиной.

— Не стоит так бояться, — произносит Матоба, чувствуя, как Нацуме колотит. — Ёкай больше меня. И я буду очень нежен.

Он входит медленно и аккуратно. От этого Нацуме лишь начинает тошнить. Он молится только об одном: чтобы всё быстрее прекратилось, чтобы закончилась эта пытка. Его мутит от ощущений и больше всего — от реакции собственного тела. Голова начинает кружится. Слишком много тёмной, почти демонической ауры.

Матоба сразу начинает двигаться, стонет от удовольствия. Он зарывается носом в волосы Нацуме на затылке, вдыхает его запах, прихватывает губами мочку уха.

Хочется стонать, кричать и умолять, но из его горла не доносится ни звука. Тишина.

Когда толчки учащаются и становятся грубее, он даже рад. Ведь это означает близкий конец его агонии. Собственный член болит и ноет. Как только он думает об этом, щупальце выскальзывает из уретры. Нацуме зажмуривается, сдерживая слёзы. Радость избавления. Матоба выходит и резким движением вгоняет член до конца. От былой нежности не осталось ни следа. Наверняка потом от его хватки на бёдрах Нацуме будут синяки. Матоба кончает в него, грудью прижимается к спине.

Путы вокруг ног и рук Нацуме исчезают вместе с ёкаем. Он может ударить Матобу, может пнуть и оттолкнуть от себя. Но ни сил, ни желания больше нет. Когда его отпускают, он просто падает на пол и не хочет больше подниматься.

***

Натори подносит сигарету к губам и долго затягивается. Потом, в полной тишине, так же долго выпускает дым. Это уже пятая за раз. Как будто он хочет заменить втянутым дымом все воспоминания за последние дни. Он молчит и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Думает о том, что он может сказать или сделать.

Нацуме сидит рядом, поджав ноги под себя. Наблюдает за отражением облаков в луже.

Совсем недавно прошёл дождь, в воздухе повис запах мокрого асфальта и травы.

Они находятся в таком положении уже полчаса.

— Вы же не курите, — Нацуме первым нарушает молчание, когда Натори выкидывает очередной бычок.

— Теперь курю, — Натори продолжает смотреть куда-то вдаль, как будто старательно избегает прямого взгляда. — Как рана?

— Затягивается.

— Понятно.

Они опять замолкают. Нацуме ненавидит такие моменты. Вынужденное молчание, обременяющее и тяжёлое, которое давит на тебя со всех сторон. Он не решается вновь его нарушить. Наступает очередь Натори:

— Матоба уехал.

Нацуме молчит.

— Больше ты его не увидишь.

То же самое Матоба сам сказал ему недавно. После всего он приезжал один раз. Не пробыл и пяти минут. Он не извинялся и не раскаивался. Они оба не видели в этом смысла. Было очень сложно совмещать понимание невиновности человека с ненавистью к его лицу. Матоба прекрасно понимал эти чувства Нацуме без всяких слов.

— Я выясню, чей это был «подарок», а до тех пор… — Натори замолчал. Чиркнул зажигалкой в очередной раз.

Нацуме замечает фигуру на периферии зрения и узнаёт Тануму. Вытягивает затёкшие ноги и встаёт.

— Мне пора.

— Хорошо.

Он уходит навстречу Тануме, не прощаясь. Натори откидывается на спинку скамейки и смотрит вверх на небо.

— Хиираги.

Ёкай появляется рядом, как будто всегда там стояла.

— Он никогда не спросит меня, да? Не спросит, за что я его ненавижу?

Хиираги смотрит на хозяина сквозь свою маску:

— Это ведь на самом деле не так?

Натори молчит очень долго. Зажатая между пальцами сигарета медленно тлеет. Что же сказать Хиираги? Она навсегда останется благодарна Нацуме за помощь. Ещё одна спасённая им душа. Примет ли она правду, которую сам Натори не может принять? И он говорит:

— Не так.


End file.
